


Imagine: Pyramid head taking an interest in you

by TheBGassassin



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: When you find yourself in the nightmarish town of Silent Hill, an unlikely savior appears at your side to help you in your search for an object, most dear to you.





	Imagine: Pyramid head taking an interest in you

Afraid… You never thought the most feared, hostile and dangerous creature in Silent hill would be afraid. And not because of a monster, lurking in the shadows or the threat of a weapon, pointed at him. He was afraid for your life. Now that you thought about it, it almost sounded ridiculous like a dream or a nightmare during a restless night. The pyramid-headed creature, that even the most vile and horrid atrocities ran from, saved your life countless of times and protected you with its own. Wherever you went, you always felt his gaze on yourself. He never let you out of his sight, even at the smallest step you took.

But one day you were caught off guard and so was he and that mistake almost cost you your life. You walked behind him down a narrow hallway of an abandoned school. You were looking for a locket of great importance to you. The last thing your mother gave you before she passed away and after all those years, you never took it off and losing it meant losing the last piece of her left in your life. You didn’t know how you ended up in Silent Hill. All you remembered was driving down the road when a thick, suffocating fog appeared out of nowhere and before you knew it, some sort of creature jumped in front of your car, causing you to panic and turn the wheel, drifting off the road and driving right into a tree. And everything went black.

You woke up some time later and realized you were several meters away from your car, either dragged out or thrown out from the impact. But the door was opened wide and you concluded someone dragged you out and left you on the street. Your head throbbed painfully and your entire body hurt. You couldn’t breathe. Suddenly you were pulled out of your thoughts when a low, growling sound came behind you. You tensed, fear overcoming you. You didn’t make a sound, but when you turned around, it took every fiber in your body not to scream. A dog… but it looked like it was skinned completely. Its teeth clenched together, as it sneered, getting ready to attack you. It paced with its front legs, staring at you intently with its dead eyes.

You were just about to give into your fate. You were hurt. You could barely stand up, how were you supposed to outrun or fight a dog? Suddenly, a sound of metal scraping the ground sounded behind you, slowly inching closer and closer. The dog noticed it too and let out a growl, but this one was defensive. It crouched down, growling against the figure behind you, completely forgetting about your presence. You didn’t move, didn’t even breathe as you watched with your peripheral vision as the figure of a hulking man, wielding a massive knife walked past you. He almost looked human if it wasn’t the giant red pyramid he had on his shoulders instead of a head. He lifted the knife, just as the dog started backing away and before it could escape, the blade came down heavily and you closed your eyes so you don’t watch the rest. When you reopened them, the pyramid-headed man was watching you. Even though he had no eyes, you felt his intense gaze, heavy like his blade. The fear and pain was too much for you. Black dots played in front of your eyes. Was he going to kill you? You didn’t care anymore, as all you wanted was sleep. The fog was suffocating you. And you blacked out again, the last thing you saw being the red pyramid.

You awoke in some sort of run down building on a dirty mattress, next to a table and nothing else in the room. The walls were covered in dirt and mold and something dark… Blood… You jumped, frightened and your eyes darted all over the room. The pyramid-headed man stood at the doorway, still as a statue, watching you. You let out a yell and backed further up against the wall. “Who are you?” You asked, voice trembling “Where am I? What is this place?” A sound, resembling a sigh echoed from underneath the helmet. Could he not speak? He set his weapon aside and took a slow step towards you, careful not to startle you. It didn’t work, as you scurried further away from him, hugging your knees to your chest. He noticed your fear and stopped in his tracks. “Did you bring me here?” You gestured around the room cautiously. Another small sigh left him and the pyramid shifted up and down ever so slightly in a confirming manner. You wanted to ask him why, but he wasn’t going to answer anyway so you gave up on the question. “Did you save me?” Another nod.

You eased in your place a bit, but he was still hesitant about moving closer. “Thank you.” Your eyes never left him. You were still cautious even if he did save you. Your gratitude eased him as well and he carefully stepped over to the table where three cans of something you supposed were food were left for who knows how long. He took one and offered it to you. At first you were hesitant, but his persistence was too much and you took the can from his hand. He pointed to your leg, which was carefully bandaged, then at your arm, which was heavily bruised. Your lip and forehead were bleeding and a bloody cloth was covering your waist. Your left side was damped in blood, but it looked like it had almost stopped. Did he even bandage you? You let out a small scoff “Yeah, I suppose I should eat something. I might get better faster.” You opened the can and its content came into view. Pineapple? It looked quite fresh, but then again canned foods lasted longer than regular foods. You took a slice and broke it in half. You took a bite out of one of the halves and looked at your odd savior. “D-do you want some?” You asked and hesitantly held out the other half out to him. What you didn’t expect was a long, black tongue to come out from under the helmet and wrap around the slice, pulling it back under the pyramid.

A long moment passed in silence. You were the first to break it “So… I don’t suppose you know of a way out of here?” He only shook his head no. You sighed, devastated that you had to stay in this damn place a moment longer. You reached up for the locket like you would when you would need hope… Only to realize it wasn’t in its usual place around your neck! You jumped up, groaning loudly from the pain in your leg and the wound in your side. “My locket! I need to find it!” You stepped towards the door but he grabbed your hand and shook his head when you looked at him. “You don’t understand! Its very impor…” He cut you off with a loud groaning noise, pointing out the dirty window to the street. You walked towards it and gasped as soon as you looked out. Creatures… Monsters… They were everywhere… There was no way you could fight them all or sneak past them! But you weren’t going to give up on your locket… You looked at your companion, hoping he would have a plan. He wrapped his fingers around your wrist and squeezed ever so slightly. “W-will you help me?” You asked and the nod he gave you was all you needed.

You lost track of time after the first few days. You didn’t know how long you were in this Hell but at least your companion was someone you can rely on. Your wounds healed, he kept you safe and killed anything that posed a threat to you. He let you lay on him when you were tired and listened to your stories. He wasn’t someone you could talk to and expect a proper answer from obviously but you were grateful he was at your side and kept you safe. A twisted parody of a guardian angel. The only thing he stopped you from was removing the giant pyramid on his head. “Doesn’t it get heavy?” You asked but received no answer. You got used to talking to him in questions that required one word answers so its easier for him to answer. One day, you had stopped for a break in something that looked like a shack. There was still no sign of your locket but you had hope that you will find it. You rested your head on his chest, positioning yourself between his legs and let out a small sigh, staring at the wall opposite of you, as he protectively wrapped his arms around you. A wild question crossed your mind “Why are you protecting me?” You didn’t know if he was going to answer, but you asked anyway. You hoped he will find a way to tell you. And he did. He shifted, reaching for the dusty floor. You watched curiously as he started writing letter after letter with his index finger until they spelled out one word. “Purpose…” You read quietly, feeling your heart flutter in your chest. You looked at him, a smile stretched on your lips. “I’m sorry we had to meet under such circumstances…” You looked down. How stupid did that sound? Where else could one meet a creature such as him? Surely not in the store or the park! Nonetheless you continued talking “But I’m glad I have you. I don’t know what I would do without you. And… I can’t thank you enough.” A blush scattered on your cheeks as you touched his hand and inched closer to plant a small kiss on his neck. He froze for a moment, but regained himself and wrapped his arms around you again, holding you close.

He made you feel things you never thought you would feel and do things you used to think would be repulsive. You will always remember the way his member stretched you out to your limit and filled you to the brim. The way he would wrap his hand around your neck and slide his tongue down your throat as you were about to reach your peak… The same tongue that would play with your clit and thrust in your entrance until you were dripping wet and begging for him. And the way he filled you up and made you come undone with just his fingers… He could take you just about anywhere - against the wall, on the floor, on a table, bed, desk, bent over or not. He could go very rough on you sometimes, manhandling you even, but he never hurt you and stopped as soon as you showed any sign of pain. But you could take it. You could take anything from him just to feel the pleasure he loved giving you. You loved kneeling in front of him and letting him stuff your mouth full of his cock and face fuck you until he came into your mouth and watch you swallow every drop as he caressed your cheek, letting out pleased groans and sighs.

But your quest stayed and as much as you wanted to stay with him, you knew your place wasn’t here. And that brought you to the abandoned school, since that was almost the only place you haven’t looked yet. Your guardian walked ahead of you and you - close behind him. But as close as you were, you still hardly evaded the sudden door that was flung open and a screaming humanoid monster jumped at you, claws and teeth at the ready to rip your flesh apart. You evaded the first attack, but the second time it swung its long arms, it dug its sharp nails in the skin of your leg, holding you in place, as the other arm was reaching to impale you. The disgusting noise it was making was cut short as the knife of your guardian made a quick, clean cut on the creature’s neck, severing the head from the body. It dropped dead on the floor, just as Pyramid head pulled you in a tight hug. His breathing was heavy and raspy. You soothingly wrapped your arms around his torso, silently telling him its alright in return to his silent apology.

Pyramid head refused to let you walk on your own and you just accepted the fact that he was going to carry you. “Let’s go in there. Maybe there is something interesting.” You pointed to the room your attacker came from and your lover started walking towards it. And… As if on cue… Your locker was in the corner, looking as good as new and waiting for you to find it. You ignored everything and straight out jumped from Pyramid head’s arms, ignoring the pain and dropped on your knees to pick up your lost treasure. You held it close to your heart for a moment and immediately placed it around your neck. Then you turned to your guardian with a wide smile “I found it! I never would have done it without you!” You beamed and stumbled back into his arms to kiss the cold metal of his helmet, then his neck and chest. But you could feel sadness radiating from him. He knew what this means. And it saddened you too. “Now I have to find a way out…” You told him sadly. A sigh, filled with despair left him and it almost made your heart break “I know…” You simply said leaning against him, enjoying his company while you still could.

So far you were ready for everything. You didn’t even know if Pyramid head was going to let you leave. You tried not to think about it too much because it only made the two of you sadder. The entire town was as if in a void. The roads were plagued with holes and entire missing parts of land… You didn’t remember which way the road you came from was. Even if you remembered, you weren’t even sure if you could go back the same way. The fog was so confusing… It was a miracle that you found a car that worked. And it looked like it had enough gas to get you far away enough. The road behind it looked good enough to travel through. You sighed sadly and turned around to look at Pyramid head one last time. “Thank you again… For everything.” You took his hands in yours “I’ll miss you. More than you know. But my place isn’t here.” You leaned closer to him, kissing the spot where his heart should be “I’ll never forget you.” You smiled up at him sadly, before letting go of his hands and walking towards the old-looking car. He watched you go, standing like he was frozen in place.

You don’t know what happened to the town or the Pyramid-headed man. Even after you escaped, you still thought about him and the word “Purpose” he wrote in the dust was burnt forever in your mind and every time you thought about it a sadness took over you. Did he have a purpose before? And would he ever have one again after you left?

 

 


End file.
